Autonomous vehicles, such as vehicles that do not require a human driver, can be used to aid in the transport of trailered (e.g., towed) cargo, such as consumer goods, equipment, livestock or other items from one location to another. Such vehicles may operate in a fully autonomous mode or a partially autonomous mode where a person may provide some driving input. There may be situations where a cargo truck or other vehicle becomes partially or fully disabled and stops on the roadway. This could occur due to a mechanical or electrical fault, such as a flat tire or system failure. It may not be feasible or possible to pull off of the roadway. Other traffic on the roadway may also delay or prevent the vehicle from pulling over. These types of situations may create elevated safety risks for the autonomous vehicle as well as other vehicles and nearby objects.